


Devotion

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Tumblr prompts and ficlets [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Body Worship, Gentle Dom!Julian, Julian’s canonical foot thing, M/M, slight religious kink, subby Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: From a prompt by Scuzbrains: how about some fluffy NSFW with a subby Garak getting some body worship from Bashir?





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by Scuzbrains: how about some fluffy NSFW with a subby Garak getting some body worship from Bashir?

“Let’s begin, Elim.” Julian stood at the foot of the bed, gazing at his lover with fond authority.

Garak took a breath and centered himself. He was comfortable enough, stretched out on their plush bed with its Cardassian posts. The shiver that passed over him wasn’t from cold; Julian had made sure their quarters were warm before he had told him to disrobe. And he trusted Julian, implicitly, absolutely.

For the most part.

“I want to worship your body.”

Garak was embarrassed at the moan that escaped him, unbidden. He protested, “Isn’t that backwards, my dear?”

“No. It’s entirely fitting. And I decide. This is what I want from you tonight.”

Julian started with his feet. So different from Pelas’ delicate high arches, but lovely in their way. Wide and sturdy, Garak scoffed and called them peasant feet, but to Julian they were a piece of the whole of Garak’s strength and solidity. He raised one slightly, rubbing out the knots in the sole, making Garak wince then sigh in deep pleasure. He ran his fingers on the slight ridge that started on the outside of the top of the foot and ran up his shin, rising in height as it passed his knee and continued to his hip. He traced his fingers along its length, up then down, then raised Garak’s left foot and repeated the process. When his hands were back to Garak’s feet, he took them one at a time and wrapped his mouth around the toes, licked a stripe along the soles, and lightly bit the arches. 

Garak stifled a moan and Julian corrected him gently, “I want to hear you, love.”

Garak moaned more loudly, tingling with the slight humiliation his wanton noises, and Julian’s attention to his least lovely parts were creating. He felt debased and cherished both, and thrilled at the contradictory feelings.

Julian bent his right leg and massaged his calf, then thigh. He left this leg bent and relaxed then did the same to the other. When he was satisfied with the pliability of Garak’s flesh, he lifted both legs towards the ceiling with one hand and slapped Garak’s arse with the other. Garak gasped, then whispered, “Please.

“Please, what?”

“I want to evert.”

“My pace, remember? I’m not done. Not even close. I have the rest of your body to show my devotion before I go back there.”

Garak inhaled deeply and nodded. “Yes, Julian.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll show you why.”

And he did—from the opening prayers hummed on Garak’s toes, to the benediction of holding him, spent and pliant in his arms, he praised him, and showed him his worthiness to be praised.


End file.
